Chichi into the past
by gokuspasm
Summary: She only wanted to know what his family was was like… “May fate be cruel and yet let it be a great.” Said the Queen. GCC, BOC, POC and KVOC
1. Idea

**Hello! Nice to see you all again :3 well **

**How long have I not been on here? A year or so? I do not know… I try to Finnish my daddy soon… soon…….. When I get to it…**

**Goki: (my made up character form My Daddy) well if she get of her lazy ass, quit drawing-**

**Me: ME ME quit drawing it's like telling a nerd to quit plating WoW….!**

**Sorry**

**Summary: She only wanted to know what his family was was like… "May fate be cruel and yet let it be a great." Said the Queen. G/CC, B/OC, P/OC and KV/OC

* * *

**

It's been a year since Buu; peace has taken over planet earth ever since then. Hidden in the mountain far away rule to suburban life. A little house, surrounded by a huge forest, mountains hidden in the horizon of the forest, and a creek next to the little home. It was so quiet here only the sounds of creek and incest of the summer. Everything normal here until…

"GOTEN!!! BATHE NOW!!!" a woman screamed in the air.

A little orange blur ran past the creek into the small house and straight to the bathroom. Before the door closed the little boy with untamed hair that seems that he had bad case of bed hair he said, "I'm now taking a bath mom."

A woman came out of the Kitchen area and she looks upstairs and sees the door close. She gave a sigh and said, "Good and know to get Gohan and Goku." She then heard pair of stumbling feet falling in and a big thump. She walks in the living room area and saw a man face flat on the floor and a teenager staring at him with glee. She huffs and said in an angry tone, "You boys love bringing mud in here AFTER I cleaned in here! And most of all you two won't eat until you two are cleaned!!!"

The teenager looks at her and said, "But Goten is in there how-"

"You all can take turns."

"Yes mom." He said as he walks back out side to wait.

The woman looks down at the man on the floor and shook her head sometimes she wonders more then she does. The man pushes himself up on to his bottom and look up at the woman above him. He gave a big smile at her and said, "How have you been doing Chi?"

Chichi couldn't help to smile at him, her love of her life, the father of her children, and the savior of Earth. But ever since she found out that Goku was an alien that made her love him even more; even so she sometimes wonders what really was Goku's family was like? She pondered about what Goku family was? What did they do? What traditions they have? And other things?

She heard Goten got out of the shower and Gohan went in after he did. Chichi went back into the kitchen to finish their dinner. She couldn't help but to smile. Her Family; the only thing she ever wanted.

After everybody that bath; they sat down to eat dinner. With the boys they eat like they never ate. To Chichi everything is back in place; dinner was over and Goten and Gohan went to the living room to watch TV. The adults were on the roof top hanging out with each other. Chichi lean her head on Goku's shoulder and said, "Ain't this pretty?" Goku gave a kiss in responds.

The twilight ended and faded into the dark with stars appearing by pairs. "I wonder what my family is is like… before Freeza." Goku said quietly to her. Chichi looked at her husband with a sad smile.

'_I wish I did to hon.'_

_zxzxzxzxzx_

Morning came along and the couples were still asleep. Everything is so quiet until a huge growl and stomping of feet. "I'm gonna be late!!" a thump "Go-GOTEN!!! GET THIS THING OUT OF THE FLOOR!!" A door shutting water could be heard turn on.

Goku stretched and yawn, "Chi the kids are up."

"I know" she mummer. _'Gohan is worst than I am… But the rage thing is not mine… or my family' _Chichi said in her head. She got up and went down stairs and started to make Breakfast for the boys and herself. Today's plans go to Capsule Corps and get the dragon Radar. She got done cooking for the boys after an hour. They sat and ate and Gohan left for school, Goten went with Goku to train, and Chichi all to herself at their little home in the woods.

But chichi had an idea! A great one at that!

* * *

**That was the taste of Chapy one of Chichi into the past**


	2. I'm Here

**Well Here is chapter 2!**

**I do not own DB/Z/GT **

**I do not own Character Unless there out there then there mine!**

**Last Time on Chichi to the past ---**

"**I know" she mummer. **_**'Gohan is worst than I am… But the rage thing is not mine… or my family' **_**Chichi said in her head. She got up and went down stairs and started to make Breakfast for the boys and herself. Today's plans go to Capsule Corps and get the dragon Radar. She got done cooking for the boys after an hour. They sat and ate and Gohan left for school, Goten went with Goku to train, and Chichi all to herself at their little home in the woods. **

**But Chichi had an idea! A great one at that!**

**----**

Chichi locked the door and hide the spear key into one of the flowering pots. "Nimbus!" she yelled into the air; moments later a yellow cloud appeared before her…. "Hehehe today Nimbus you are going to take me to Capsule crops, Okay?" she said happily and jump on with capsules in hand. As she landed on it and into sitting position; Nimbus took off into the air….

'_I wonder if Bulma is done with it…" _Chichi thought as she was getting closer to her destination. "I wonder if I pack enough stuff for the trip… Hmmm oh and I need to carry THAT with me… I think I got everything. Oh! Here we are!" Chichi said to herself as she jumps down from Nimbus. She look about to see no one outside. She made sure no one is here today… Bulma is at a meeting across the sea, Bulma parents are on vacation, and Vegeta and Trunks are on a training trip with Goku and her sons. She pulled out her keys and found her copy of every room for the main house and the labs.

**Zxzxzxz**

"AHHHH which Lab was it AGAIN! Arhg…. I hate this place! I wonder how Bulma find which lab to go to…. Ahh there it is…" Chichi said loudly as she approaches the door with "IT" in it… As the door open automatically for her, she saw what she wanted to see…

The Time Machine.

She gazed at with joy in her eyes. Finally she can grant that wish for Goku. Now all she needs is now… the time, place, and before the uprising of the Tyrant. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and walked to the time machine. Chichi open the hatch, climbed in, and plop into the chair. "Well lets gets this started." Chichi said to herself. She unfolded the piece of paper she had and type in the coordinates and time. When she did the Time Machine started to beep and just in thin air she was gone.

**xzxzxzxzxz**

"MOM!" scream a long haired boy running through the oddly formed room. A door flips open from the floor and man with uncontrolled hair and glared at the boy.

"Shut the hell up! Your mother is trying to sleep! How about you try to hold a cub within you? Huh BOY!" he yelled harshly at the boy.

"But daaaAAaddddd…." The boy whine

"What is hon?" a quiet and soothing voice answer the boy's whining coming from the living room area. At the long couches rose a bushy head woman. She blinks her eyes a couple of times and said yawning "What do you need sweetie?" She rose from the couch holding her belly at the same time she walk over to her son and petted his hair.

"Mommy I found some weird lady laying near the lake all banged up…." He said looking up to her.

Few moments has past, everything was silent… until, "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT." Both parents yelled.

"What do you mean? A Lady? Damnit boy! Should tell us earlier!" he said jumping out of the open floor door. He ran outside but stopped and looks back inside the house and said, "Come BRAT!" the kid looked at his mom and run out of the house and took the lead.

**Zxzxzxzxzxz**

Chichi was laid amongst many rocks as the water came over her legs and on to her… She gritted her teeth and cussed in every language she can think of. She heard rapid foot steps coming near her… but she was so weak because the time machine died before landing on solid ground. _'I wonder where I am at… the air and the gravity feels different… than earths.' _

The footsteps seem to stop until she heard a gruff voice, "So this is the lady you said you found brat?"

"Yep Dad" said a child's voice.

"Damn she looks beat up… I wonder what happen…" he said quietly.

Chichi whimper as she tried to look up who was talking but the pain was so great she blacked out.

­**-Chapter comments-**

**Well sorry for the long wait...**

**I tell you all what. Writers block is BAD! . **

**I kinda like how this chap came out! **

**now to think what to write now . **

**well it might be awhile now peeps**

**Thanks for keeping up with me**

**oh and I am sorry if the grammar and spelling is off or very horriable XD**


	3. Family

**Well Here is chapter 3!**

**I do not own DB/Z/GT **

**I do not own Character Unless there out there then there mine!**

**Last time on Chichi into the past**

**The footsteps seem to stop until she heard a gruff voice, "So this is the lady you said you found brat?" **

"**Yep Dad" said a child's voice. **

"**Damn she looks beat up… I wonder what happen…" he said quietly. **

**Chichi whimper as she tried to look up who was talking but the pain was so great she blacked out.**

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzx**

She had a horrible headache when she woke up on a nice comafble bed and a nice breeze coming thought the window

She had a horrible headache when she woke up on a nice comfortable bed and a nice breeze coming thought the window. Chichi closed her eyes again until she heard dishes clanking together, a roar, and footsteps running about.

"BRATS!"

CLING! CLANG! THWACK! THUMP! "owww! What was that for?" yelled a man.

"Well I JUST WOKE UP! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN COOK!" screamed a woman.

Chichi was confused. Where is she? And why is she covered in bandages? A simple knock was sounded though her room and one little hand was waving in the air. Chichi giggled this action is more likely Goten will do back at home.

Home…. How is she going to go back? The time machine is broken. Then…..

"Hey…. Um miss? Are you hungry?" that little voice echoed thorough Chichi's head and the room. She looked up at the door and saw a boy that had long bushy hair, jagged bangs that come over his eyes and his eye's that looked like the night blue. She looked at him and nodded. He grins and said, "Come on then! Mom is cooking _poloku's, toroto's, Chunoobs, jocobs,_ and with _mamoo_!" he giggled.

Chichi has no slightest clue what he just said but, she nod and slowly got out of bed. The boy waited on her and moves out of the doorway and walked downstairs. Chichi took her time staring at the bright walls and the hopping boy that turn to her left. When she got at the bottom of the stairs she stared how bright all the rooms are and the sparkle of cleanness. _'Man I wish my house shined like this.'_ Chichi thought. She notice that this room had a bar like counter; full of kitchen ware, cleaning like utensils, and other thing that might belong to any other person that lives in the house. The little boy sat at the bar and watches his mother cook; while chichi stared at her long spiky hair that gently moves as she cooked. Chichi sat down and look at the long haired boy and notice that he looked kind of looked like Gohan when he was little. She giggled and notices the state the boy was in. She knows that look all to well…

Hunger is arising…..

Chichi grinned… just like her family… Chichi notice a set of eyes where looking at her and she look over at the lady and notice she was staring at her while she was drying her hands off. Chichi smiled at her and said, "Sorry you son ask me if I was hungry."

"Its okay hon! I like feeding people; they make me happy to know they like how I cook." The lady smiled at Chichi and giggled.

Chichi notice's that the lady had a belly on her but the rest of the lady's body was built for combat. The lady laid out some plates full of food and some drinks. A set of plates where next to the lady. Is there one more person here? Or is it just extras for the kid, the lady and herself. The next thing she knew that the front door on the ground open to a man that looked exactly like Goku but with a scar on his left cheek. He looked at Chichi and rubs the boy's head playfully and said, "Are you alright now?"

Chichi nodded and took a bite out of her food that resembles like pancakes and eggs. She gasps and took me bite out of her food. She was amazed… this… this food was so great it defeated her cooking and the best chefs of Earth!

"I guess our guest loves you food NueNue" he said as he sat down next to the lady. NueNue smiled and giggled as the man petted her belly. "So what planet are you from? I know for sure your are not from around here." He asks while taking bite out of his food.

Chichi looked at him and thought in a panic, _'OH NO! If I tell him I'm from earth or they never send Goku to Earth! Gotta think Chi…think … I GOT IT!'_

"I'm from the south Galaxy." She said calmly to the man.

He looked at her and shrugged it of and said, "What's your name then?"

"Chichi"

"Hmmm those's a strange name." takes a bite of his food, "But tell me, why you come here?"

"I came here just to site see and study your alls ways." _'And to know who and what are Goku parents are like'_

"Bardock?" NueNue ask softly to him

"Yes?" he said in mid chew.

"Can you get my book and my scoutor?"

Bardock looked at her and smiled. He got up and took a last bite out of his empty plate and walked into the other room. Things could be heard moving about and falling. Bardock came back with a book in scribble and a purple scouter.

NueNue smiled and said, "Thank you hon! NOW TO THE SOFA!" She got up wobbly and waltz to her sofa and plop in it. She giggled and taps at her scouter and said "Raditz you need to go to school!"

"AH I do don't I?" Raditz said amazed, he taps he scouter and seen what time it is and yelled "IM LATE!" he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door that atomically open for him.

"Crap… that's mean I got to go work… shit…" Bardock said sadly… he got up and left as well but before he go he gave his mate a kiss and rub her belly and left.

Chichi smiled this is a warm and nice family.

But… what turn them into killing machines or made them so… lost.

As chichi finished he breakfast she couldn't help but to smile at her in-law… Goku's mother…

**Chapter comments--**

**Sorry for the long wait people hehehehe…..**

**Sorry the grammar suck but I'm happy you all are watching it**

**I want to thank you all for the watches and the comments I love them **

**And I will try and update sooner…. **

**Oh on DA well I have a pic I drew on there for Chichi into the past is a a cover page I warn you all I can NOT color what so ever this give you an insight what NueNue and the way I think Raditz looked like**

**gokuspasm./art/Chichi-into-the-past-cover-80407104**


	4. Now what? Who?

**I do not own DB/Z/GT**

**I do not own Character unless there out there then there mine!**

**Last time on Chichi into the past**

**NueNue smiled and said, "Thank you hon! NOW TO THE SOFA!" She got up wobbly and waltz to her sofa and plop in it. She giggled and taps at her scouter and said "Raditz you need to go to school!"**

"**AH I do don't I?" Raditz said amazed, he taps he scouter and seen what time it is and yelled "IM LATE!" he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door that atomically open for him.**

"**Crap… that's mean I got to go work… shit…" Bardock said sadly… he got up and left as well but before he go he gave his mate a kiss and rub her belly and left.**

**Chichi smiled this is a warm and nice family.**

**But… what turn them into killing machines or made them so… lost.**

**As Chichi finished he breakfast she couldn't help but to smile at her in-law… Goku's mother…**

**Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Chichi was sitting next to NueNue while she sleeps with the book in hand. Chichi smiled; NueNue looks so gently and loving. Bardock is about the same way he cares and worries about things but he seems so… short tempter. Chichi closed her eyes and said "I wonder what the sky looks like…" She opened her eyes and saw NueNue looking at her.

Chichi gave her a puzzle look and NueNue laugh and said, "So honnie do you have a family?"

"Yes… two sons and the greatest husband you can have." Said chichi happily.

"What is this 'Husband' is it like a mate?" NueNue ask puzzled. Chichi looked at her and nodded her head. "What are there names then?" NueNue smiled at Chichi.

"Gohan is my oldest son he is sixteen, Goten is my baby he's 7, and Goku… he is 38." Chichi smiled cheekily but drop into a sad look.

"Do you miss them honnie?"

"Yes."

NueNue understood this feeling and said, "Don't worry when Bardock is at work and Raditz is at school I feel really really lonely but you get use to it and you know they are always come back."

Chichi smiled and hugged her. "You know… you do make a great mom."

NueNue giggled and happily said, "Honnie you can call me mommy' Mom Nue' or whatever. I don't mind having a daughter that is not mine"

Chichi couldn't help to smile more as she hugged NueNue.

Later on that day NueNue and Chichi talked how babies are so cute and there behaviors are.

"So how long do you have to carry the babe"

"_**Babes**_, hmmm I was convinced two months ago and I have three more months to carry them. Bardock doesn't know I have two." NueNue gave a smile and chichi just slump in her seat.

'_oyyyy why do the sayians have it better' _chichi sweat dropped… NueNue gave her a smile though… Chichi smiled back and ask, "Should you be making dinner soon?"

"OH MY! I forgot about it! Hon will you help me?" NueNue ask ash she slowly got up.

"Sure Mom." Chichi said with a smile. NueNue giggled.

The girls worked on the food for the boys… Chichi learn that sayians women where very motherly than average humans. To Chichi point view on the matter… Mother here are like Mommy bears… who screw with her children will kill for them plain and simply, She lean an other fact mothers that lost their baby will try and steal someone else's… sometime the outcome will come to the child will be killed or the woman is killed. Time past with the women talked and giggled about boys behaviors. NueNue was struck odd that Chichi man acted like a sayians more then less. Chichi was happy she felt like she was at home. The door came open and here comes little Raditz flying thought the house screaming, "I GOTS TO PEE" and a door was slam open and shut… few minute later he came back out relived.

NueNue looked down on him with a smile and… THWAK. "BRAT I TOLD YOU BEFORE NO FLYING IN THE HOUSE LIKE THAT IM SUPISE THE DOOR DIDN'T FLY OF IT HINGES!!" NueNue yelled. But her face changed into a smile and said, "Dinner will be done in a bit sweetie."

Raditz was dumbfounded as his pregnant mother went back to cooking. Chichi sigh and shook her head and went back cooking as well. Raditz just looked at them and said, "So ma'am do you have kids?"

"Two hon"

"Ahh maybe one day I can play with them?" he said happily. Chichi stop whatever she doing and thought, _'you never get the chance and you kidnap my eldest but I wouldn't mind if you were never evil or... lost.'_

"Sure hon one day."

"YEAH!" Raditz yelled. Chichi smiled and couldn't help that he is cute, she giggled.

Bardock walked in with a man and a woman. The women has short brown hair violet eyes, lean frame to her and her amour is pink, the man had short spiky hair, a long square jaw, black eyes, strong tall build, purple like amour. They waved at NueNue and the women picked up Raditz with a big smile.

Chichi thought with a bewilder face, _'they look like Gohan and Videl odd… maybe Gohan and Videl are their recantation…. Hmmm'_

"Chichi… are you there? Hello…" Bardock said as he waved his hands in front of her Chichi snapped out of it and blushed.

"I'm sorry um you two look like my son and his future mate." Chichi said fast like to them they look at each other and laugh.

"Ahh it s okay we never comments like that, my name is Tora and this is Fausha. We are friends of the Kazamer family." He said with a chuckled. Chichi smiled so they are like Goku and his friends. Maybe Goku got his mother traits in friendliness and Bardocks power.

The food was done and chichi was serving them out and NueNue was getting the drinks and silverware. As she sat down everybody began to eat. Like wolves except for Chichi. Fausha was more ladylike then the boys but she made sure she wasn't sloppy. NueNue well she eat worst than the boys. Chichi giggled and smiled _'just like Goku'_ she thought.

After dinner the girls were cleaning the kitchen while the boys were outside training Raditz. The kitchen was clean in a hurry and it sparkle like it always do. NueNue and Fausha quit the movement and Chichi notice a beep noise was going off and NueNue went to look for her scouter and Fausha did as well and it was NueNue's that was going off she pressed the button on the side and said, " Tanuealipp Kazamer reporting sir"

"AH IT'S YOU MALADY! … Ah so you want to come over my house with the Himura's?... al right then I tell Bardock then… okay… later M'lady" with that NueNue put done her scouter and looked Chichi and Fausha and smiled.

"What?" said Chichi and Fausha.

"The Royal Family and the Himura's family are gonna dine with us tomorrow evening"

**Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**Hey I finish it XD **

**:3 sorry for the long wait I think its longer than the other so yeah lol**

**so Fausha and Tora are in the picture now XD :3**

**Hmm why is the queen herself is over and who are the Himura? **

**Find out… sooner or later when ever I update again .**

**Ahh and I'm retyping "Demon love" and restarting "My Daddy" again XD :3**


	5. oh no

After dinner the girls were cleaning the kitchen while the boys were outside training Raditz

_**Hey!**_

_**Thank oyu for all the review I'm sorry I'm**_

_**After dinner the girls were cleaning the kitchen while the boys were outside training Raditz. The kitchen was clean in a hurry and it sparkle like it always do. NueNue and Fausha quit the movement and Chichi notice a beep noise was going off and NueNue went to look for her scouter and Fausha did as well and it was NueNue's that was going off she pressed the button on the side and said, " Tanuealipp Kazamer reporting sir"**_

"_**AH IT'S YOU MALADY! … Ah so you want to come over my house with the Himura's?... al right then I tell Bardock then… okay… later M'lady" with that NueNue put done her scouter and looked Chichi and Fausha and smiled.**_

"_**What?" said Chichi and Fausha.**_

"_**The Royal Family and the Himura's family are gonna dine with us tomorrow evening"**_

The next morning Chichi rolled out of her bed and stared at the hustling of Mom Nue work about the house. It shines big time. Chichi had to squint her eyes to see moving blurs. She sat down at the couch to see NueNue pick her up moved her outside on the welcome stone and dropped her on the stone and went back in the house and shut the door. "Don't mind her… When she cleans; she gets like that." Bardock said as he was washing a Giant Lion. That what it looked like to Chichi. But this massive Lioness had red tip ears, Black fur, red under belly, green eyes, and a scar on its left eye to its neck,

"What happen to her face?"

Bardock look at her and said, "Lady or me?"

"Her, are you a girl then?"

"OH I didn't catch the girl part. Hehehe." He gave of the Goku gesture. Chichi giggled so this how Goku got his "son grin". "This is lady the oldest animal I had for a pet."

"How old?"

"Ummm 25 they live up to 60 years at the most… She is in her prime." Bardock said as Lady gnawed on his head.

Raditz shot through the yard with a giant Turtle with the head of a bear; he stopped in front of his father and said loudly, "CAN I KEEP IT? CAN I!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE"

"NO!"

"But Daaadd… he is so cool looking… can I can I can I…" Raditz said pleading like with big puppy dog eyes.

Bardock thought about it and said calmly, " Ah… no. That is my Final answer Raditz. Lady will eat it."

Raditz had a said look and said sadly, "okay dad…" he walked over to the long grass and dropped the turtle and motion it to move. "Bye Bear turtle!" He hurried back to Bardock and Chichi but he jump up and landed softly on Lady and yelled, "TO THE LAKE BATTLE CAT!" but lady roared got in stance to run but she walked.

Chichi gave a swetdrop at the display of the child. "you get use to it Lady think Raditz is her cub." Bardock chuckled.

"He's very hyper to day"

"Ah that? Prince Vegeta is his play mate so he gets to play with him today"

Chichi stared at him and said "Really? How old is the prince?

"4 and half he will turn 5 next month." He said thoughtfully.

Midday came along fast as Chichi was in the garden playing about with the changing flower to heat and cold. She heard two women yelled yelled, "NUENUE!"

"LADY FIAI! MIMMY!" NueNue squealed in delight as Chichi heard. Chichi got up and walk to the front of the house and saw the King of Vegeta.

King Vegeta stared at Chichi as she gawked at him. Bardock notice that and he said. "This is Chichi she staying with us, she from the south galaxy sir." He bowed.

"I'm sorry!" Chichi waved her arms about like an embarrassed child. She tries to run off only to stop by NueNue.

"Honnie don't be scared only thing you have to be scared are pregnant sayians." Mimmy said sweetly as she petted her belly. He mate looked at Chichi and shook his head. Mimmy had black shaggy hair that came below her shoulders, soft but droopy black eyes, he skin was fair and she was well muscle. But Mimmy to carried a babe. He mate on the other had had long sideburns, short spiky hair, very tan skin, squared face, really muscle body, and he was a foot taller than Mimmy. "Oh this is Paragas."

The Queen had long black hair put in a ponytail, hour glass shaped body, eyes that make anybody piss in there pants, She was lean, and she was beautiful. The King looked just like Vegeta except the hair coloring which is a brown than black, eyes more fierce, a goatee and he is taller. "Father she looks sayians expect her hair." A little but demanding voice ranged about. Chichi looked down and saw the little prince who she know in her timeline, 'prideful asshole who wants to beat up my husband' behind his fathers leg. His little round face and his eyes were huge but coved by his bangs.

"She does doesn't she?" the King said in a deep voice to her. _'He does sound really royal' _Chichi thought.

Raditz zoom into the yard being chased by Lady. Raditz rolled on to the little prince and rolled in front of his parents. He gave a big smile before he was tackled by the little prince. Raditz pinned him down and said, "Hello Prince Vegeta!" he rolled back on feet and took of into the house and yelled, "I'M HUNGERY"

The adults laughed except for Prince Vegeta who grumbles about his horrible defense. As they walked in. the King pulled Bardock and Paragas, and said in a low voice, " I need to tell you all something.** Important**." Bardock and Paragas nod theirs heads. "Freeza made a deal with me and I agreed For our lives for our services."

"…But sire what we suppose to do for him?" Bardock ask in a low quite voice.

"We… Kill for him, conquer planets, and make weapons. I'm sorry." King Vegeta said sourly at the ground.

"When do we start working, My lord?"

"Next week…"

--

­**YEAH I'm done with this chapter! :3**

**I'm sorry its short but right now I got to get ready when school starts**

**OH NO! School starts for use at the 15 .**

**So less time to draw and type I'm sorry**

**Now I do not have vocational I can't do stuff no more .**

**So yeah….**


	6. Starting work in a week

**The adults laughed except for Prince Vegeta who grumbles about his horrible defense. As they walked in. the King pulled Bardock and Paragas, and said in a low voice, " I need to tell you all something. Important." Bardock and Paragas nod theirs heads. "Freeza made a deal with me and I agreed For our lives for our services."**

"…**But sire what we suppose to do for him?" Bardock ask in a low quite voice.**

"**We… Kill for him, conquer planets, and make weapons. I'm sorry." King Vegeta said sourly at the ground.**

"**When do we start working, My lord?"**

"**Next week…"**

* * *

Something loomed in the air. Chichi can't quit place it but she know it isn't going to be good. She looked around and notice the house shined brighter. The Queen laughed and said, "NueNue you out did yourself with the cleaning again"

NueNue turn to her and left whatever she was doing, she smiled and said, " Well I was like this when I had Raditz."

"True, but still I can't see how you cook so well." The queen said as she sat down with her king.

"Well I had helped this time." NueNue said to her queen and pointed at Chichi who just stared silently at of the window. He mind floated else where. Her children and Goku. Oh she can not wait to tell him his mother and father where the sweetest things she ever met! She likes NueNue so much; Raditz is so much like Goten! Gohan got his smarts from Bardock. She defently can't wait to tell Bulma that her Vegeta was cute and friendly.

But more she wonders about them. She doesn't know what going on back in her timeline…

Let's go see!

**­--**

"CHICHI DID WHAT!?" Goku was well insane. His wife, his woman, his sons' mother, and most importantly his life mate!

Bulma couldn't help but to giggle at Goku. "Goku hon its gonna be okay."

"No it will not! I don't know where she is at or what time all I know she be in the dinosaurs period when the meteor or whatever wiped out the dinosaurs!" Goku flail his arms about. Goten and Gohan couldn't help but to laugh as well, "THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" Goku yelled at them and realized what he done. "I'm sorry I am just really worried." He said humble to his sons.

Its okay dad, If Videl just disappear like that I'll go bonkers." Gohan said to his father.

"I bet mommy will be okay daddy, you forget that mommy had to take care of us sayians." Goten said holding Gohan's pants leg.

Goku smiled at his little clone…

Ahhh clones what is it with these people? I mean come on! Bardock, Goten, and Goku. Hehe ahh back to the story.

Goku gave a sigh and looked at his feet. Bulma didn't want her friend to be all sad so she ask, "You know Goku I have a nice turtle cake and you can ea-"

"WHAT A TURTLE CAKE YOUR GONNA EAT THE TURTLE?" Goten yelled and pointed at Bulma and yelled louder, " YOU MONSTER!"

Bulma shook her head and stared sternly at Goten, "Goten dear, it's a cake with pecans in it very rich cake."

"oh okay can I go play with Trunks?" he said making them puppy dog eyes at her.

"Go for it." Then Goten ran off.

Goku chuckled and said, "He acts like me you know?"

"I know isn't scary though?" Bulma said after she light a cigarette.

"I wonder what mom is doing." Gohan said looking out of the window.

Then there were silence and then Goku snapped again, "I MISS MY CHI!"

Back with Chichi…

She was asleep on the window ceil and Raditz and little Vegeta had a plan. So they decided to get some whip cream of a sort and try to place some on her nose. But they haven't realized that she was awake and grab the can and squirted it all over the Prince and Raditz head, "AHH!!" they both yelled and scurried off. Chichi laughed hard and fell out of the window. Prince Vegeta floated out of the window to stare down at her and he said snotty like, "that learn you woman."

"Oh come on my prince you have to say she got us good." Raditz said floating nest to the prince. He smiled and said, " I bet you have kids like us don't cha?"

"yes hon now um can help me get up" she said giggling to them as she reach her hands up to them. Raditz helped her up, he giggled and sprayed the whip cream all over her. "AHHH I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO IS THE LAST THING I DO!" She yelled chasing the kids out of the door and back in the house.

NueNue looked at the scene and said happily, "Ah just type a family I wanted!" the rest of the girls laugh. But the boys are not.

Then the king broke the silence and said, "Kids, women and soldiers. I have something to tell you all." Chichi stop her rage and stared at him.

'_This is it.' _Both Paragas and Bardock thought.

"We are working for Freeza now. I am so sorry. It's our lives he threatens to take. I ask my we work for him and he said yes." King Vegeta said loudly and full of regret.

The Queen stared in horror. "No… that can't be! WHY HON!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled at him. Her eye's tears up and said gritting her teeth, "If I ever see that Gender confuse lizard and her goons touch my son or my friends I _will_ kill them my self or die trying"

"Woman! I will not let them touch my son got it!" King said in a hard voice.

Everybody was in an uproar but Chichi keep everything to herself. She thought of one thing. _'Didn't Vegeta tell us that his father gave him up?'_

"When do we start working with him?" little Raditz voice only a mere whisper.

"A week. All the sayians that are able to fight will go on a planet purge and conquer planets for him." The king sad with a solemn face.

* * *

**Well I update quick didn't I? W00T! Yeah for me and start typing on the other stories . shit! **

**Well tell me if you like it okay! :3 **

**Later my honnie bunches of oats XD**

**I hate that cereal….**

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews **


	7. Anniversary

**Well look here a new chappy XD **

"**We are working for Freeza now. I am so sorry. It's our lives he threatens to take. I ask my we work for him and he said yes." King Vegeta said loudly and full of regret.**

**The Queen stared in horror. "No… that can't be! WHY HON!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled at him. Her eye's tears up and said gritting her teeth, "If I ever see that Gender confuse lizard and her goons touch my son or my friends I **_**will**_** kill them my self or die trying"**

"**Woman! I will not let them touch my son got it!" King said in a hard voice.**

**Everybody was in an uproar but Chichi keep everything to herself. She thought of one thing. **_**'Didn't Vegeta tell us that his father gave him up?'**_

"**When do we start working with him?" little Raditz voice only a mere whisper.**

"**A week. All the sayians that are able to fight will go on a planet purge and conquer planets for him." The king sad with a solemn face.**

Few days has past and Raditz had a plan. Even though everybody was down because what the king told them. Raditz want to do something special for his mom and dad. So he went in Chichi's room walked up to her bed jumped up and he was gonna to land on her but she caught him and mumbled, "Goten I make breakfast in a bit go watch TV." Then she put Raditz under the cover and cuddles him in her sleep.

Raditz sweat dropped and said, "Um Chichi I'm not Goten."

Chichi snapped her eyes wide open threw Raditz in the air and caught him again and said, "Your right hon but you are so soft and cuddly!" She grins wide and put him down. She yawn and stretched, got out of the bed and said, "I'll be right back." She went to get some clothes and went into the bathroom. She came back out like 10 minutes later.

Raditz was on her bed and said you," That took FOREVER!" His tail trashed about. He was being impatient with Chichi. She was going to ruin his big plan! So he grabbed her hand, dragged her to the window and open it, and then flew out the window almost took Chichi head off on the window. Chichi had the WTF' look on her face. She looked down and yelled, "Where are we going?"

"The Market place!" Raditz yelled as they approach the city's market. Right above the market place Raditz dropped Chichi which of coarse scared Chichi to death. Right before she hit the ground Raditz grabbed her leg and said sheepishly, "Sorry I forgot you are not sayians like us…"

"Yeah yeah now put me down so we can get this over with." Chichi mumble while she was laid on her back, she jumped to her feet and stared at the clean metal city. Why is everything clean? Chichi thought sayians were dirty and rude. But this gives a whole new meaning to them. So Chichi was dragged I mean literally dragged about by little Raditz who skipped about with glee. Bless the child little heart.

Zxzxzxz

Back at the Kazamer place….

Bardock awoken by Lady's roaring at there window. He looked over at her and said groggily, "where is Raditz"

"Morew"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Bardock are you talking to Lady again?"

Bardock looked down at his beautiful wife and kiss her lips lightly "Good morning hon. I think Raditz is not here…"

"Maybe he out with Kokoro." Then she went back to sleep. Bardock shrug and went back to sleep.

Zxzxzxzxzxz

Raditz had run right into the Bake shop and poor Chichi crashing into a lot of people until she got to the steps of the store. She looked at it and notices Raditz was at the window staring at her with a big grin on his face. Chichi only glared at him and walked in the store. Cake, Muffins, cookies, pastries, and donuts; all over the place neatly pack cases or put behind glass to be seen. For a woman its heaven at its finest! Chichi just looked in hunger everything look so tasty and it smelt good. Raditz tugged at her shirt and said, "Well help me pick out a cake Nan Chi!"

Chichi bend down and petted his head and said happily, "okay honnie but first tell me what all this is about?"

Raditz giggled and said, "Well its mom's and dad's anniversary and I want to give them a cake and stuff like that."

"well then good thing I know NueNue and Bardock favorite things, eh?" Out form the Kitchen was Mimmy with her cooking hat, her purple apron and purple oven mittens. Paragas had on oven mittens as well and holding a spoon in his mouth.

Chichi smiled and said, "Hello again! So you own this shop?"

"Yep! The finest bake shop in the town!" Mimmy said as she put her hands on her hips all proud like. "You order will be up soon okay Raditz? Why don't you get your parents something okay while you order is baking?" Mimmy said nicely.

"OKAY!" Raditz yelled and ran out of the door dragging Chichi along the way. Raditz had run into a boy about his age that looked like him. Chichi was flung but was caught by a teenager boy, she looked at him and he smiled at her. _'He's hitting on me!!'_ Chichi thought angrily.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he said while putting her back on her feet. He was about 5'8" short messy navy blue hair that covers his right eye, dark blue eyes, His amour is blue and red, his left arm and leg has a blue band that shape like an 'I', he was built like Gohan, and his gloves are red. "Sorry about that Moka and I have to run to the academy."

"Raditz why aren't you going to the academy today?" said the little hateful boy. Moka was about Raditz size, his hair looks like Raditz's but bang's cam over his ears but the right side bangs were light blue and the rest of the hair was dark blue, his left eye was a light grayish blue, his right eye was the color of his brother's, His amour colors are blue, red and white, and he was built like Raditz. Moka looked at Chichi and said very hateful like, "She isn't sayian, I didn't know you all have a slave."

"MOKA! She is not our slave we don't like having slaves because they are people they are meant to be free!" Raditz yelled at him. Then the kids got into a brawl. Moka brother grabbed both of the boy by their hair and slung Raditz down the street, wrapped his tail around Moka's waist. "Now we are leaving!," Moka brother said hard but he looked at Chichi, "My name is Morro Monno, my sweet and we see you again soon." He said all sexy like and gave a wink at Chichi. Chichi did not like that on single bit.

"OHHH Teenagers! I can't stand most of them!" Chichi growled then she looked to see if Raditz is okay and he was just a few scraps, bruises and road rash. "Sweetie are you gonna be okay?" she ask quietly and very concern like any other mother would be.

Raditz stared down at his feet and said slow and quietly, "Worst. Week. Ever." That's all he said walking down the street. "We are going to shop now." Raditz told Chichi and Chichi just complied.

Few hours later….

"So we got your parents stuff and food what are we gonna to do now?" Chichi asked carrying the things for Bardock and Nue.

Raditz ponder about and said, "I do not know; I thought I never get this far." Raditz gave a big grin to Chichi. Chichi sighs that's all she could do. As they reached the house hold a little purple puppy was running about the house. Raditz whistled at it, It changed into a bigger dog. The giant purple dog with horns dashed toward them and Chichi stated to freak but a boy with purple hair jump in-between them.

"Whoa Piyio, come we need to go home. Hey little brat what you doing outside with out Lady?" The boy turns around and looked at Raditz. He had long purple hair put up in a pony tail and let three long bangs cover his right eye, his armor is mostly black and purple, his eyes are a light purple, and he was farm built.

"Well I had my Nan with me so I was safe." Raditz said with a big grin on his face. The boy looked at her and smiled and waved his goodbye at them.

"That was odd… all the boys are like flirting with me lately?" Chichi said bewilder like. Then she notice Raditz was already in the house.

So Chichi and Raditz fixed up the Kitchen and arranged the things they got. Everything was perfect!

So Raditz ran up stairs got his parents which he ran down fast as he can because Bardock only in small spandex shorts. Chichi laughed; just like her family. NueNue came down stairs and looked at the Kitchen; she smiled. "Who done this?" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Raditz did he wanted you all have a good day and he dragged me along. I was happy he did dragged me along." Chichi said smiling.

NueNue looked at her and said, "Thank you sweetie… I hope I get to met your family soon as well." And with that NueNue gave Chichi a big big hug.

Chichi was surprised but is very very happy inside. She is loved by Goku's mom and brother. But four more days and everything will change. For the good or the worst.

**Hey I got it done XD **

**Yeah! **

**The ending wasn't all that great **

**But hey I updated it **

**And I want to thank you all for the reviews **


	8. I fear that day

**Well hello there sorry for the late update now enjoy this fic**

**I do not own DB/Z/GT I own characters that are mine**

**Oh I must warn you Goku is OOC alittle**

**Zxzxzxzxzxzx**

**NueNue looked at her and said, "Thank you sweetie… I hope I get to met your family soon as well." And with that NueNue gave Chichi a big big hug.**

**Chichi was surprised but is very very happy inside. She is loved by Goku's mom and brother. But four more days and everything will change. For the good or the worst.**

**momomomomomomomomomo**

The sun started to set on the last day of freedom. The last day to hang with the family, friends, everything that consider family values. Bardock was tugging down the road to his place. He still can not believe this. To work for Freeza, leaving his pregnant wife, leaving his 6 year old son and the girl he began to call his own. Who is this Freeza? _'Freeza is an icejin but he is incredible short… I wonder why he is so feared in the West and South Glaxeys.' _Bardock snorted at that thought.

So he reached his house but right before he opened it Chichi bust though and knocked him over. She was covered in mud and NueNue tossed her and little Raditz out. Then she slammed the door on them.

"So Raditz why did you dragged Chichi into the mud?" Bardock ask as he shoved them off of him.

"He had a piece of my clothing with out knowing it so he tred though it… well in my case… I felt like I was crawling on my stomach though a lake of mud." Chichi said trying to clean herself off. But deep within her mind she wanted to KILL Raditz. Maybe suffocating him with his pillow, poisoning his food, or…. Wait want she like kill the family if she poison the food? Then her Memory of the day she thought of coming into the past came up.

_Flash back_

_A woman came out of the Kitchen area and she looks upstairs and sees the door close. She gave a sigh and said, "Good and know to get Gohan and Goku." She then heard pair of stumbling feet falling in and a big thump. She walks in the living room area and saw a man face flat on the floor and a teenager staring at him with glee. She huffs and said in an angry tone, "You boys love bringing mud in here AFTER I cleaned in here! And most of all you two won't eat until you two are cleaned!!!" _

_The teenager looks at her and said, "But Goten is in there how-"_

"_You all can take turns."_

"_Yes mom." He said as he walks back out side to wait. _

_The woman looks down at the man on the floor and shook her head sometimes she wonders more then she does. The man pushes himself up on to his bottom and look up at the woman above him. He gave a big smile at her and said, "How have you been doing Chi?" _

_Chichi couldn't help to smile at him, her love of her life, the father of her children, and the savior of Earth. But ever since she found out that Goku was an alien that made her love him even more; even so she sometimes wonders what really was Goku's family was like? She pondered about what Goku family was? What did they do? What traditions they have? And other things? _

_End of Flash back_

A hand wave right in front of her face and she heard Bardock going, "Are you there?" in a really slow tone.

"y-yes sorry I was thinking… about home… the day before I came here." Chichi said with a sad look.

"tomorrow is the big day…" Bardock said in a low whisper. That was right… Chichi won't or may not ever see the boys again that she came to love as her own family. Just like when Goku and Gohan fought against Cell. She dreaded it so badly she knew one of them will not make it alive. When she felt Goku life force go, she cried her hardest. But Chichi will stay strong for them and help MomNue.

A strong water force much like a tidal wave smack right into them, they flew like five feet across the yard and they heard, "Now you all are gonna to be rinse off and then I want you all to take a shower. Bardock I want you to take a bath with Raditz. Chichi Fausha had gotten you some lounging clothes for you okay." NueNue said to them as she turns off the hose.

"YEAH DAD IS TAKEING A BATH WITH ME!!" Raditz yelled as her striped his clothes off and ran towards the house jump up and climbed into the Bathroom window.

"When I was that age I HATED bathes." Bardock said as he flown up to the window and shut it and closed the curtains.

Chichi giggled and said, "Raditz is a ball of energy is he not?"

NueNue giggles and said, "Yes but he is my ball of energy to share with Bardock and two more on the way." She smiled as she petted her belly.

Back with Goku…

"BULMA" Goku yelled in the hall ways as it echoed.

"KAKARROT! SHUT THE F*** UP!"

"VEGETA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"WOMEN DON'T TAKE HIS SIDE!"

The lovely happily couple known as Vegeta the Prince of Sayians and Bulma Briefs a beautiful thing is about to happen.

"GUYS YOU ARE GIVEN ME A HEADACHE! YOU STUPID SON"S OF BITCHES!" Goku yelled at them being overly dramatic.

They looked at him; sweat dropped and glared at him. "Kakarrot are you that damn stupid."

"Are such a mother F***ing asshole to me or something it is getting to be very very annoying lately." Goku said very blandly and just walked away.

Vegeta's mouth was agape at Goku.

Goku walked out on the balcony and stared at the sun set. "Chi I hope you are okay." Goku said in a sigh and teleported back home.

**Xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

In the middle of the night Chichi was awoken by a nightmare. To shake the feeling of dread off she went down stairs and got some juice. She didn't notice that Bardock was sitting at the bar staring at her.

"Did you have a nightmare or something Chi?" Bardock said quietly.

Chichi spitted the juice out all over the Fridge and said sadly, "MomNue is gonna to be mad. Um… so why are you up?" she asked

"I can't sleep because of tomorrow. I can't stand the fact that I am leaving my pregnant wife and son just to go fight??" Bardock said with his head down and growling.

'_I felt like this when Goku had to go and fight Cell. I knew I was gonna to loose one of them. For him I think he feels he is gonna to loose the one he loves most.' _Chichi thought sadly.

"So why did you wake up?" said Bardock.

"I had a bad dream…" Chichi whispered to Bardock.

"Tell me about it."

Chichi took a deep breathe and said, "I was with NueNue… she happy but she became sick… weak. She became pale and started to fade. There was a baby's cry then yelling of pain… it ended there."

Bardock looked down and whisper, "I hope you dream does not come true.

**Omomomomomomomo**

**Look I updated!!! OMG! **

**Now to start on my other Fanfics . **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Me love you long time! **

**Oh I might do little comic strips for each chap if I got the time **


	9. Breaking point

**Well look I had typed this in a day…. But it is almost over of this story.**

**I loved and hated writing this chapter**

**zxzxzxzxzx**

**_Chichi took a deep breathe and said, "I was with NueNue… she happy but she became sick… weak. She became pale and started to fade. There was a baby's cry then yelling of pain… it ended there." _**

**_Bardock looked down and whisper, "I hope you dream does not come true."_**

**zxzxzxz**

'_its has been two months since the last time I saw Chichi. I can't do anything without thinking about her… My beautiful wife. I miss her so so much. I understand now how Chichi felt, when I was gone for them 7 years and I do regret that decision.' _Goku thought as he laid down breakfast for his boys. He has to keep strong for them. Goku went and washed his hands and went up stairs to get his boys up. He slowly opens the door to the kids' room. He couldn't help to smile at what he saw. Gohan was holding Goten like a teddy bear. "Hey boys food is ready."

Both got up in a unison and yelled, "FOOD!!!" and with that Goku downstairs in a split second by the boys. They all ate talking about how Goten beaten Gohan in foot race. They dare not talk about their mom. Goku will just not eat and go clean, he hasn't train much just does everything Chichi does.

When the food was devoured Gohan had to leave for school and Goten Begged Goku to take him fishing. Goku just couldn't argue with Goten so he said yes.

Later on in the after noon, they decided to take a nap. Everything was peaceful until….

"Kakarrot?" the unknown voice asked softly.

Goku eyes snapped open and turn towards to the owner of the voice and said sleepily, "Vegeta?"

"clown we gathered the Dragon Balls come now." Vegeta said as he flew off.

----

Chichi had woken up to NueNue screaming in pain, she ran down the stairs and saw her water broke. Chichi started to freak out but she needed to remain calm. She ran over to NueNue and picked her up off the floor and on to the couch. _'Okay Chichi we need to get her to the hospital, think think…. Oh I got it!' _Chichi had ran out of the door and yelled for Kokoro. She ran back in and make sure NueNue was comfortable. She would call the King but he had lost everything. In the two months time, Freeza had sent an assassin in to kill the Prince Vegeta, but Queen Fiai had found the killer and was killed to protect her son. When the King found out he slowly became an empty shell, he didn't cared what happen to his son and his people. He gave his son to the Freeza with out a second thought. Bardock was on a mission to planet Kanassa.

"What is it Chichi!" yelled Kokoro as he just slid into the living room.

"Help me get MomNue to the hospital! Pronto!" Yelled Chichi while she puts blankets on NueNue who was shivering.

When they did get NueNue to the hospital they notice that Mimmy was too. Mimmy's baby was convince a month early then NueNue's.

As they took NueNue and Mimmy into their rooms, the doctors told Chichi, Kokoro, and Paragas to stay in the waiting room.

"I don't know why NueNue went into Labor so early. I am very worried." Paragas said to Chichi who looks very pale.

She looked up at Paragas and said, "NueNue is getting sick to… I… I think my dream has *hic* come true." She started to cry. "I don't want her to die! I love her like the mother I never had! I don't want her babies to be motherless *hic* I know what it… *sob* fe- feels like not to have a a mother."

"Hon it's gonna be alright." Paragas tired to calm down Chichi but it didn't work.

Several Hours has passed and Mimmy had given birth to a strong baby boy named Broly, but shortly after she died because of his energy. Chichi had cried more because of her loss. Paragas had to leave because of her death and Kokoro had to leave because he was delaying his chore's. So Chichi was left alone in the waiting room and she had fallen asleep due to the emotional stress.

Chichi had awoken to a nurse that told her that NueNue wanted to see her. Chichi had followed the Nurse to NueNue's room and saw how pale she was getting. She wanted to shake the felling of dread off so she said, softly and sweetly as she could, "Hey how did it go?"

"NueNue looked up but barely kept her eyes open and said softly, "It went great I had two twins."

"What are their names?" as Chichi sat down on the bed.

"Turles and Kakarrot, they look just like their Father but Turles has dark skin like my father." She said softly with a smile. Then she looked hard at Chichi and said, "I know you didn't come to planet Vegeta just to study did you?"

Chichi gasped and just smiled softly, "I guess I can't keep it a secret no more can I?" Chichi said softly voice started to break a little.

"You know I am slowly dieing so tell me where did you come from?" NueNue said smiling softly at Chichi that she just started to cry again.

"Do- don't say that!" Chichi said grabbing her beloved mother-in-law hand.

"You know the truth but before I go tell me who you are please." Gripping Chichi's hand tighter

"I am from the future, 39 years from now. I came to the past to see how my husb… I mean mate family was like before Freeza," Chichi said slowly to make sure MomNue was following, "and what I came to know is that this family that I came to love as my own I am honored to know them."

"So you came to the past to know us? Who is your mate?" NueNue still couldn't believe but deep down she knew Chichi was not lying and telling the truth from the Heart.

Chichi sigh and said sweetly, "the greatest man I came to love is Kakarrot himself."

NueNue gave Chichi a warm and loving smile, "At least I knew who Kakarrot is mated to and I love who he picked." Her breathing slowly started to slow, "And I am glad to know this woman that is my new daughter is a beautiful, caring, wonderful woman. I love you Chichi… please take care of my son and tell Bardock if you… do see him and Raditz… I love… them very… very much." And with that NueNue has let the tears of joy out.

Chichi lent over and hugged the nonmoving body of her Mother law and just broke down crying.

**On Kanassa**

Bardock had stop doing what ever he was doing and felt the horrible pain come across him. It felt his heart was ripped open and his sense died. He felt so numb and cold to everything. So… Chichi's dream did come true..

"Bardock are you alright." Ask Tora.

"She's gone Tora… She's gone." Bardock whispered.

"Who's gone man?" Tora asked really concerned about his emotionless friend.

"NueNue…" Bardock barely said.

A Transmission was going though his scouter and someone yelled over it, "CONGRATS YOU HAVE HEALTHY TWIN BOYS." It gotten queit and some one said, "I'm sorry but you Mate Tanuealipp Kazamer did not make it though."

"Bardock… what they say."

"I have two sons but no mother for them." Then Bardock let out a big scream and flew off into the distance to be alone. _'She's gone… FOREVER! I want to forget this pain! To forget everything!' _And so he had spotted the moon and started to change.

**Zxzxzxzx**

**Well you all know what to do okay I might get the next chapter up as soon as I can okay **

**Oh tommarow is my birthday unce! :3**

**Loves you all!**

**-gokuspasm**


	10. Hello and goodbye

**I do not own DB/Z/GT**

**-0—0-**

_**Last time on Chichi into the Past**_

"_**I have two sons but no mother for them." Then Bardock let out a big scream and flew off into the distance to be alone. **__**'She's gone… FOREVER! I want to forget this pain! To forget everything!' **__**And so he had spotted the moon and started to change.**_

ZxzxzxzxzxzX

'_Where am I?' he thought to himself. He was lost in this emptiness._

_This loneness …_

"_Why…" his voice started to betray him. He shouldn't feel this empty! Darn it! He is a sayain and By godd he is NOT a pansy. But he lost something ever so dear to him…_

"_NueNue… don't leave me…" his plea went unanswered._

ZxzxzxzxzxzX

"BARDOCK!" Everybody yell as their commander and best friend lay on the ground unmoving. As they all came to his aid, Tora quickly said to his team mates, "Forgous go get Bardocks pod open, Shugish carry Bardock, and Fausha go get my scouter!" The guys left and Fausha was first to come back.

"Do you think it is because of SisNue… death." She said quietly to him while giving him the scouter. He laid his hand on Fausha's; with his other hand he got the scouter and put it on.

"This is Tora, third class unit six. Our commander Bardock is in bad shape so we need a healing pod ready for him and Mission finished." He said sternly.

"Over and out return home now."

Tora sigh and took off the scouter, his mind is in a blank but he was brought back into reality as Fausha quietly said, "He will never be the same, will he?"

Tora softly smiled a sad one and said softly, "We don't know but let's just hope that's not the case."

Fausha played with Tora's hand said, "I hate this."

"I know." He said quietly

"I wish I find some truth in though words…" she said going in for a hug.

Tora hugged her back and softly rub the back of her head. "I have feeling that we won't see it."

And with that they flew off towards there pods to leave.

ZxzxzxzxzxzX

Chichi Stood over Goku's cot, a smile plaster on her face as she played with him. He giggles and curls his tail around her arm and suck on her fingers. "Just like Goten…" she said softly.

She heard whining and growling from the crib above Goku's. She slowly walked up to it and notices it was Turles who wanted her attention. She smiled at him as he growled some more until she rubbed his little belly. He giggled happily and wraps his tail around her arm, purring. She giggled at him and bent down to kiss his little nose; he squealed and reaches out to grab at her hair. She yelped as he tugged at it and then sniffed it, he purred and loosen his grip. She looked at him again and notices that he was purring again. He smiled at her and went to sleep with a few strands of Chichi's hair in his little soft fists. She snorted at him and wonders over to Broly's crib. _'He looks just like his mother. So sweet and cute. Turles and Goku have their mothers eyes, but they look like their father, just like Goten looks like Goku.' _ She thought and smiled about it.

Her thinking was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Chichi?"

Chichi spun around and squeaked, "Fausha!"

Fausha waved at her and asked, "So where are the little babes?"

"Over here Fausha." She said pointing to the cribs.

Fausha walked over to her and stop in front of her. _'They're something on her mind.'_ Chichi thought.

Fausha looked down to peer into Goku's crib and smiled, "I can't have children, and I want a child of my own." She said turn to chichi with a sad smile. "Where you there when SisNue died?"

Chichi looked down at her feet and simply said, "Yes, she wanted me to tell Bardock and Raditz that she loves them with all her heart."

Fausha gave a slight hum but said quietly, "I miss her already."

"I do to."

They said noting for awhile and just watch the babies sleep. Chichi looked back at Goku's crib and back to Fausha. Fausha really meant it, she really wants a kid. A wonderful gift to have to share with an even more wonderful person. A Tear slid down Chichi's cheek as she felt how horrible to be non fertile. Fausha notice this and chuckled at her, "don't feel sad for me… it sort of my fault anyway."

Chichi looked at her with a confuse face and said softly, "What do you mean by that?"

Fausha sigh and said, "I got into a fight and it destroy my ovaries."

Chichi didn't know what to say so she keeps her mouth closed. They heard the door open and close they turn to the door to notice a dull eye's of Paragas. They watch him walk over to Broly's crib and stared down. A smile tugged at his lips as he notice Broly, who was slowly waking up to his scent. Big black eye's looked at him with awe that he reached out for Paragas to pick him up. Paragas smiled and pick up his baby boy. His little son, his little joy and pride, his _legendary _son. Paragas sniff and nuzzle Broly's hair and stroke the tail that finally curled around his arm. Broly giggled and purred at his father and sigh happily in his arms.

Paragas finally notice the women in there and quietly said, "He looks like his mother… so strong."

Chichi couldn't help but to smile at him. He has something to remember Mimmy by, Broly. Like Goten was for her when Goku was gone for those seven long years of waiting for him to return to the family they created. Paragas put down Broly and left saying goodbye to the women and his son. Fausha had to leave and see if Bardock is doing any better. So she was left alone with the babies again. She sighs, what to do now? She can't go home; she has no idea how to get home!

**With Bardock…**

They stared in shock at Bardock who is still in the healing tank. Tora heard right _'Brain damage?' _he thought bitterly. He looked back of him to see if Fausha heard right and of course she did hears right. They couldn't believe it! This entire week was pure shitastic bad luck for Bardock.

"Bardock has some shitty luck, huh Tora," Shugish said as he wiped at his nose.

"Yeah… Look buddy we have to go, Freeza gave us an other mission." Tora said as he swipe his hand though his spiky hair.

"What planet are we going?" Fausha said twitching her tail about.

"Freeza special order us there for some reason… Umm Planet Meat I believe." Forgos said as he scratch his head.

"Well see yeah buddy." Tora said giving one last look at Bardocks prone body.

'_I have a feeling we won't see on another again.'_ Tora thought bitterly.

**With Chichi**

She stayed alittle longer in the nursery playing with Turles and Goku. As she walked down the hall she heard,

"Paragas Boy has the power level of 10,000?"

"Yeah its true!"

"Ahh Bardocks boy is making him cry… hahaha."

Chichi had enough and ran around the corner and yelled, "Quit making fun of them!"

The two sayain looked at her and smirk and said, "What are you, there weak mother?"

Chichi glared at him until little Raditz popped out of no where and yelled, "Leave my Aunt alone! Before I break you're all necks!"

The men glared and walked off leaving Chichi and Raditz by themselves. Raditz turn to her and said softly, "where you there… when it happen?"

"Yes sweetie." That's all she could say to him.

"What did she say…" he said looking down at his feet.

Chichi bent down to be eye level with him, she petted his head and slowly and gently she made Raditz look directly into her eyes, "Sweetie she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very very much… and I remember one day she told me… love and protect your brothers…"

"My brothers… I will protect them when we reunite again…" Raditz said hugged Chichi as he weeps in her arms.

**-0-0-0-**

**Wow I am done with Chapter XD we are almost to the end of this series **

**Then I need to finish my other fanfics.**

**See you till next time! **

**Review please :3 **


	11. Thank you

**I have returned! **

**I finnaly started to type on this again. I have a new muse… their name is Renji and ****Byakuya. I love theirs stories they give me brain fuel.**

**Thank you.**

**I do not own DB/Z/GT**

* * *

_**Last time on Chichi into the past**_

_**Chichi bent down to be eye level with him, she petted his head and slowly and gently she made Raditz look directly into her eyes, "Sweetie she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very very much… and I remember one day she told me… love and protect your brothers…"**_

"_**My brothers… I will protect them when we reunite again…" Raditz said hugged Chichi as he weeps in her arms**_.

**ZXZXZXZXZ**

The sky turns dark and with a roar the Mystical Dragon named Shinron flew into the sky and with his booming voice he said, "**You've awaken me from my slumber… Speak your two wishes now…**"

Goku looked up and said, "Sorry Shinron, but I need to ask a favor!"

"**What is your First wish?**" Shinron boomed.

Goku thought how to say this and said, "I wish of the location, time and event that Son Chichi from our time is at?"

Shinron looked at them and his eyes started to glow, "**Your wish is granted…**" Goku and the Z crew cheered but that ended when Shinron spoke again, "**Son Chichi is in 39 years into the past, Planet Vegeta at Palace Vegeta, and the event where Freeza is about to exterminate the sayain's in less in five minutes.**"

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Yamcha

"That can't be…" Gohan said eye's full of worry and shocked. Everybody was muttering their shock.

Goku eye's about bugged out of his head and yelled, "Shinron I wish that Chichi was back in our time!"

**Back with Chichi… 10 minutes until certain death.**

She was running down the halls as fast as she could towards where Bardock was limping to. He came back all beaten and bloody of what she had heard and when she got close to the cafeteria/pub.

"He is going to destroy us all…"

"Come on Bardock, your crazy!"

'_Bardock… OH MY GODD! This is the time that Freeza is about to destroys the sayain's!' _Chichi gasp as Bardock rushed out of the doors and ran up the steps. She ran after him, as hard as she could but trip over a fallen form. "Owww." She said rubbing her hurt knee she looked over where she had tripped. She gasps as she saw who she tripped over, Bardock prone and bleeding badly. "Bardock…. Bardock please wake up." Chichi said shaking his body.

He groaned but muttered, "You're… my son…. Kakarrot." Then he jerked awake.

"Bardock are you alright?" Chichi asked softly.

"Yes, I am going insane." He breathed out

Chichi looked down at the floor and said sadly, "I'm sorry."

Bardock looked at her and flipped over to sit on his butt. "Where you looking for me, Chichi?"

"Yes."

He looked at her and said, "Is it about my late mate?"

Chichi sigh, "Well Bardock... yes, she wanted to tell you that she loves you… no matter what."

He smiled.

He hadn't smiled in along time. "I need that. Thank you Chichi."

Chichi smiled back and said softly, "You sons are healthy and I bet they grow just like their father." She grinned as she thought of Goku.

Chichi didn't know that Bardock has been reading her mind throwing his self into some of her fond memories. He chuckled. He found one of Kakarrot no… _Goku_ what he calls himself now: rolling in the mud with little Goten, who looked a lot like Goku; rolling in the mud like animals. All of a sudden he laughed out load and made Chichi jumped. _'it reminds me of Raditz and I.'_

"What is Bardock?" she said quietly.

He just kept grinning at and said happily, "I bet your husband and sons give one hell of a time since they are our kind." He looked out the window in the long stair way and sighed. "Well Chichi, it was nice to talk to you again before I die. Thank you for taking care of my mate, my eldest and soon my son. Thank you." He said as he gave Chichi a brief hug before he run off to face down Freeza.

Chichi was to shocked. How Bardock know she was from the future! How did…

How did he know? That will be the mystery until she's dies. "OH SHIT! THE PLANET IS GOING TO-"she didn't get to finish that as she disappeared into thin air.

**Back with Goku and them…**

"EXSPLODE!" Chichi yelled of top of her lungs clutching her head in panic.

She didn't realized of all the stared she is getting until, "MOMMY!" Goten yelled with teary eyes.

She looked down just in time to see herself tackled to the ground by Goten. She was to shock for words, _'how did I get back'_

'_**I wished you home Chi.' **_The gentle voice whispered though her head as she looked over at Goku who had a sweet loving welcome back smile on face. Just for her. _**'I mean WE wished you home.'**_ Goku whisper sweetly into Chichi head.

"I'm Home." She said softly as she looked each person face. Her Friends were her with their welcoming arms and smiles and her family that had tears in their eyes as they clung to her. She didn't realize they latched on to her when she and Goku were "bond speaking". She felt a tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke loader, "I'm home…. I'm home." Tears now were running down her face, not of saddens but with some much love and happiness.

Later on that night Bulma decided to throw a party for Chichi's returned. They giggled, ate, danced, and talked. It was so nice being home but one thought past her mind, _'I miss them.' _She thought sadly as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Hey Chichi." Bulma asked softly.

"What is it Blue?" Chichi asked as she took another sip.

Bulma bit her bottom lip as if she was trying to say something, "How was it like… you know… on Vegeta-sei?"

Everybody went silent waiting on Chichi's awnser. She looked sternly at Bulma and said, "If you all thinking I was mist treated think again! I met the most amazing people. I even had a mother figure! She was so nice, beautiful and her personality was so… so… sweet. And her mate, oh goodness, he was so comical and smart at the same time! Their son was the most sweetest boys I met except my dear sons and Trunks of cause. But still they were all so nice. The mother was pregnant, the father a sceintest; Bulma you would love him! He invents things just like you. The son… he called me aunt Chi and every action he made… made think of my Family. The family friends are just as great. Bardock's best-

"Slow down harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't call me a HARPY!" Chichi yelled back as she breathe in slowly.

"You said Bardock… Kakarrot's father, You _stayed _with the Kazamers?" Vegeta said crossing his arms and let down his 'I am so greater than you' masked down just slightly.

"Yeah… I've met your parents too, I met the sayain named Broly who you all defeated parents; and met the couple who are the Kazamers family friends, which just look so much like Gohan and Videl. I was so shocked. King Vegeta and Fiai were so nice. The queen was so beautiful and the king was so prideful of his family. Paragas and Mimi Himura; Mimi was pregnant just like Goku's mother who ranned a Bakery shop and Paragas was a doctor! When his son was born he was devastated that his mate died but he saw his son as a gift a reminder of what they shared. The son just looked like his mother. What I heard a bout Broly from you all wasn't that nice. Goku' mother who I called, MomNue, was the sweetest, happiest that rivals Goku's, and the funniest pregnant woman I ever met. Raditz was so full of energy just like Gohan use to be and acted just like Goten. The boy sure loved his fathers pet." She said taking a quick drink out of her ice tea.

"Do you remembers Bardock pet looked and names." Vegeta said test her memories of the family.

Chichi glared at him and said defencly, "Yeah she was a huge black lioness with a red under belly and tipped ears, green eyes, a scar on her left eye that traveled down to her neck and her name was Lady." Vegeta was going to open his mouth when Chichi stopped him, "and she is twenty five years old." She said putting her hands on her hips as she stood up.

"Well that was one of the questions here is and other, 'What did Raditz called out when he rode on her?'" Vegeta said smirking as he to rode on the Giant lioness.

Chichi thought and a memory went though her mind –

_Raditz shot through the yard with a giant Turtle with the head of a bear; he stopped in front of his father and said loudly, "CAN I KEEP IT? CAN I!"_

"_NO!"_

"_PLEASE"_

"_NO!"_

"_But Daaadd… he is so cool looking… can I can I can I…" Raditz said pleading like with big puppy dog eyes._

_Bardock thought about it and said calmly, " Ah… no. That is my Final answer Raditz. Lady will eat it."_

_Raditz had a said look and said sadly, "okay dad…" he walked over to the long grass and dropped the turtle and motion it to move. "Bye Bear turtle!" He hurried back to Bardock and Chichi but he jump up and landed softly on Lady and yelled, "TO THE LAKE BATTLE CAT!" but lady roared got in stance to run but she walked._

_--_

Chichi giggled at that memory and said happily, "Kind of reminds me of what Goten would do. He jumps up on Lady and squealed, yelled, or screamed, 'TO THE LAKE BATTLE CAT!' but most of the time he just giggled out 'run like the wind battle cat' the lioness loved him like her own cub."

Vegeta just gave a small smile and said, "I remember that you attacked us and we attack you with whip cream."

"Yeah I remember that… MomNue had to wash me down with a garden hose. Before I attract it thought out her house." Chichi said as she grinned. "Yeah, you and Raditz likes to play pranks that's were Trunks gets it from."

"And you blame that on me! Shame on you." Bulma said waging her fingerer at Vegeta. He just rolled his eyes at her and just smiled a little bit.

"Seems like you had a lot of fun with the sayain's Chichi." Krillin said, brushing his figures into his hair.

Chichi smiled, "What's so great about it is that I can fulfill Goku's wish now."

Goku just smiled and for the first and longest time he cried happily. He embraced Chichi, hid his face in the croak of her shoulder and said over and over, "Thank you."

**The end**

_Or is it?_

* * *

**Well tell me…**

**Do you all like it or do you all want a sequel? If so tell me and I will if not I think about it XD**

**Review please!**


End file.
